Christmas At Germany's Home
by waterrain
Summary: Germany silently curses his brother for inviting Italy and Japan over. After all he does not want or wish for his friends to see him in such an embarrassing and exposing outfit that he is being forced to wear because of Prussia.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Christmas At Germany's Home**

**By Waterrain **

_It was the day before Christmas and things were not quiet in Germany's house._

"Come on, West. A promise is a promise." Prussia commented smugly as he handed an outfit over to Germany and then added mockingly. "At least you are not naked."

"This is more humiliating, bruder." Germany muttered bitterly to Prussia.

"Heh, Yeah. That's why I chose this outfit because it will downgrade you." Prussia said cheerfully and he snickered at Germany's flushed cheeks.

"I will get you, bruder." Germany stated firmly as he clenched the outfit tightly and walked into the bathroom to get changed. Prussia rolled his eyes, snickered gleefully, and he felt glad that yesterday that Italy along with Japan had agreed to come over today.

"Heh, West doesn't know I invited over Italy and Japan." Prussia commented to himself quietly, but he was grinning widely and his eyes were glittering. "Oh, man he'll be so pissed off and embarrassed."

Germany's cheeks were burning and he truly wondered what he ever did to have Prussia as an older brother. His hands felt the silky green underwear with little colorful gifts printed on them, the dark green mini skirt that is very short, and he mentally cursed himself for losing against Prussia.

"At least no one else besides my bruder will see me." Germany muttered to himself as he stripped off his uniform and boxers. He put on the wrist high white gloves that felt soft, the strapless dark red bra with candy canes printed on it, and then that silky green underwear with little colorful gifts printed on them.

"So humiliating wearing such a kinky and exposing outfit. My bruder did this on purpose." Germany whispered bitterly as he pulled up the soft dark green mini skirt that slightly exposed his panties and he put on the short sleeved mid-drift showing dark green shirt. He sighed deeply as he put on the elf hat, but luckily it didn't have any elf ears. Germany didn't use hair gel on his hair for it would have been pointless because of the hat and only his older bruder is here no one else.

"At least I only have to wear this outfit for today and tomorrow. I would rather not at all, but it is better than a week." Germany said to himself and he found only a small bit of comfort in his words. He put on the red and green striped choker with a big golden bell on it. Germany sighed deeply as he put on the knee length green and red striped socks.

"Are you almost done, West?" Prussia asked mockingly and Germany gritted his teeth for it is tempting to just smack him, but he resisted the urge.

"Yes." Germany commented in an annoyed voice and he put on the dark green boots. "I'm coming out now."

Prussia snickered, his arms crossed smugly, and he was grinning widely.

"How do I look?" Germany asked flatly and Prussia looked at him with wide eyes.

"Mein Gott, West. If you looked so cute all the damn time and stuff. I wouldn't mind screwing you even though you are my little bruder, but luckily you are only rarely cute and this feeling of lust for you shall pass. So don't worry, West." Prussia suddenly said and he couldn't believe that Germany could look so damn adorable. Then there was a knock on the door, Prussia silently cursed himself for inviting over Italy, and Japan. After a moment Prussia calmed down and he noticed Germany's cold expression.

"You invited Italy over. Didn't you?" Germany asked calmly and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

"Umm and Japan." Prussia commented sheepishly and he laughed in a nervous way since Germany looked ready to choke him. The door opened up, Germany froze against the wall, and Prussia decided to flee before things turned ugly.

"Germany?" Italy and Japan asked at the same time. Germany couldn't speak, his cheeks were burning, and he silently cursed his older bruder for inviting them over.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder in German means Brother.**

**Mein Gott in German means My God**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Merry Christmas!**

**Christmas At Germany's Home**

**By Waterrain **

_It was the day before Christmas and the two guests have arrived. Germany is embarrassed, cheeks redder than a tomato, and frozen against the door with his blue eyes staring at them._

Germany just stared at them and he tried to speak, but words refused to come from his lips and he looked away briefly. Japan secretly took some photos of Germany and Italy just stared at Germany with wide eyes.

"Wow, Germany. You look so pretty and beautiful!" Italy exclaimed cheerfully as he walked over to the Germany while smiling brightly and Japan was innocently taking some photos of the blonde Nation.

"Germany, Your cheeks are redder than my brother's tomatoes. They look like they would feel as warm as the sun's rays." Italy commented innocently and his hands were on Germany's bright red cheeks. "Wow they sort of burn like the oven."

For Japan it is at times very interesting seeing how Italy and Germany interact with one another. He wiped away the blood from his nose while feeling grateful no one noticed and Japan wondered why Germany was dressed in a fetish costume.

Italy smiled brightly as he gently flicked the big golden bell that was on the red and green striped choker.

"This is really cute, vee. The sound it makes is so neat." Italy said cheerfully and then he blinked. "Wow you are wearing a bra. I can tell because the strap is showing and looks to be like a candy cane kind of bra."'

Germany closed his eyes and tried to pretend that there was no Italy. He was glad that Japan was not making a fuss at all about this like Italy.

"I can see your panties, Germany. They are green and have little colorful gifts on them." Italy stated calmly and Germany tried to ignore him, but then a hand went up his short dark green skirt and felt his panties.

"Wow, They are soft and silky." Italy commented happily as he rubbed his hand against Germany's dark green panties with little colorful gifts on them. "Your panties feel nice."

"Mein Gott. Italy don't do that even though yes the underwear is soft and silky." Germany managed to snap and his hands held Italy's wrist.

"I like your gloves, Germany. They are soft too." Italy said to him and he smiled joyfully at him. "I like your outfit, Germany."

Germany stared at Italy and he tried to form words, but what is a person suppose to say when another says such things. It was confusing and he didn't want to make Italy cry by yelling at him for Christmas is tomorrow. He did not want to ruin anyone's Christmas. Italy looked up and he smiled widely at Germany.

"There is mistletoe above us, Germany." Italy told him cheerfully and before the taller nation could reply. Italy kissed him on the lips, hands groping Germany's firm bottom, and his lower region were pressed up against Germany's.

It took both Japan and Germany by surprise at Italy's bold move, but then again Italy at times can surprise someone once in a while. Of course some people forget that Italy calls France 'Big Brother France'.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Mein Gott in German means My God**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Merry Christmas!**

**Christmas At Germany's Home**

**By Waterrain **

_It was the day before Christmas and Italy took everyone by surprise. Japan's face was red, he watched the scene, and couldn't look away nor stop taking photo's._

Italy was still kissing Germany under the mistletoe, he was rubbing against the blonde's lower region, and his tongue slipped inside of Germany's mouth. His hands sneakily went under the panties and groped the blonde's bare bottom.

Japan's whole entire face was red at the scene, he took photos, and his eyes were wide. Italy decided to move his hand more and was able to feel Germany's length for a moment for the blue eyed Nation pushed him away.

"Mein Gott, Italy. Enough and knock it off." Germany managed to say firmly, his cheeks were flushed, and he felt completely embarrassed for becoming hard from Italy's kiss along with because those soft hands had groped him on his bare bottom.

"Sorry, Germany. I got a little carried away." Italy said cheerfully and he gave the blushing blonde Nation a hug along with swiftly removing the green panties with little colorful gifts on them.

"Italy." Germany stated flatly and his arms were crossed. "How did you rip my panties off? I thought you would be too weak to do that with your bare hands. Why did you do it?"

"It's okay we are both males and I have seen it before Germany." Italy said innocently and he noticed that the blue eyed Nation was covering his lower regions. "It is alright, Germany. You have nothing to be ashamed of at all."

Japan had calmed down and he was glad no one noticed him taking photos.

"I will be watching Christmas movies and you two are welcome to join me." Germany told them smoothly and he walked towards the living with the two Nations following him.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Mein Gott in German means My God**


End file.
